Plants vs. Zombies: The Skylands: Plant Food Powerups
All Plant Food Powerups in Plants vs. Zombies: The Skylands. List Peashooter - Shoots 20 Peas a time for 3 seconds Umbrella Leaf - Protects the whole screen from projectile shooting plants,zombies who steal plants and more. Laser Bean - Blasts a huge laser down the lane. Citron - Blasts an electric plasma ball. Infi-nut - Makes a shield. Magnifying Grass - Shines a rainbow beam on the zombie until half health is gone. Tangle Kelp - Grabs every zombie in the lane and drowns them underwater,like a jalapeno. You can't do this by planting a Tangle Kelp in a Aqua-pot,though. Sea-shroom - Shoots 4 spores for 10 seconds. Puff-shroom - Gets a long range and shoots 4 spores for 7 seconds. Sunflower - Produces 150 Sun Flaming Pea - Shoots 3 Giant Torchwood Peas Magnet-shroom - Gets rid of every metal the zombie has,but only does nearby ones. Beetboxer - Uppercuts every zombie around it,then digs underground and comes out of the ground,near a zombie and kills it. Then digs underground and goes back to the tile where it first was. Lily Pad - Spawns 2 more Lily Pads Cattail - Gets a Gatling Pea Helmet on it's head and rapidly starts shooting spikes 50% times faster,for 13 seconds. Gloom-shroom - Sends out fumes that bounce around the screen,then the fumes damage zombies,then the fumes go off the screen. Pea Pod - Shoots 5 Large Peas Snow Pea - Turns into a Ice Queen Pea and shoots Ice Cubes that do 3 damage, for 10 seconds. Spikerock - All zombies on the lane stay on the spikerock for 40 seconds,the Spikerock goes faster and does more damage. Winter Melon - Turns it's head into the shape of a Bamboo Shoot's Head and fires melons everywhere,for 2 seconds. Melon-pult - Same as Winter Melon,but no frozen Melons Cabbage-pult - Lobs 3 Giant Cabbages at Zombies Kernel-pult - Throws Butter at every zombie. Threepeater - Shoots a wildfire of peas Repeater - Like a Peashooter,but shoots a giant pea at the end. Gatling Pea - Shoots 40 peas for 3 seconds,then shoots a giant pea. Pumpkin - Gains a hard armorshell. Wall-nut - Gains a Hard Armorshell Tall-nut - Gains a Hard Armorshell Lightning Reed - Makes the sky have Grey Clouds,then the zombies get zapped by lightning. Coconut Cannon - Shoots a giant coconut,which pushes every zombie in the lane,which does a tone of damage to three lanes. Cob Cannon - Shoots a huge cob,which has a 9x9 area. Spikeweed - Grabs all zombies and throws them on the spikeweed,then the spikeweed does 60 damage to the zombies. Blover - N/A Plantern - Lights up the whole screen for 3 minutes. Jalapeno - N/A Cherry Bomb - N/A Bloomerang - Shoots 10 boomerangs. Ice-shroom - N/A Hypno-shroom - Hypnotizes all zombies near it. Doom-shroom - N/A Fume-shroom - Shoots a long ranged fume that does 50 damage. Scaredy-shroom - Shoots a giant spore. Bonk Choy - Rapidly punches all zombies near it. Chili Bean - Spawns another 3 Chili Beans. Chilly Pepper - N/A Sweet Pea - Fires 10 Candies at the zombies,then shoots a Candy Corn,which instantly kills the zombie it hits. Aspearagus - Fires 10 Stalks at zombies. Beet - Headbutts all zombies in front of it,dealing 10 damage. Bamboom - Shoots 3 Spikeballs. Bamboo Shoot - Spawns another Bamboo Shoot. Beeshooter - Shoots a Large Bee that stings a lot of zombies. Shamrockstar - Shoots a long ranged rainbow,then plays Rock Music,which annoys zombies,then they run off the screen. Shamrock - Shoots a long ranged rainbow and a pot of gold comes and the coins can be collected. Iceberg Lettuce - Freezes all zombies on the screen Spring Bean - Spawns 2 more Spring Beans Split Pea - Shoots 20 Peas in front for 3 seconds,the back head just shoots a giant pea. Potato Mine - Spawns 2 more Potato Mines. Squash - Turns huge and squashes all zombies near it. Imitater - As the Imitated Plant Starfruit - Spins and shoots 5 stars everywhere Flower Pot (air raid version) - You can now fly it around the screen. Cactus - Shoots 20 spikes,then streches and shoots 10 more spikes. Torchwood - The fire becomes Napalm. Chomper - Eats 10 zombies without needing to chew. Coffee Bean - N/A Snapdragon - Kills all zombies in front of it with fire. Power Lily - N/A Twin Sunflower - Provides 250 Sun Garlic - Diverts every zombie in the lane. Expresso Bean - N/A Fall Leaves - Spawns 2 more Fall Leaves. Gravity-shroom - N/A Melon Blaster - Zaps all Melon Projectiles on Screen Aqua-pot - N/A Disco Zomplant Day Shroom Snakegrass Seachomp Flower-shroom Breadfruit-pult Pine-apple Pumpkin-pult Suited-shroom Disco-shroom Gargantaur Zomplant Lime Cannon Tall Pea Lettuce Wizard Sports Choy Gobbler Swallowolf Kabloomerang Cornshooter Cabbage-shooter Shrink pea Laser pea Digger Apple BoomerFern Kitty-shroom Jack-In-The-Bush Cherrygold Dogwood Perfume Lily Carrot Blade Volcano Plant Celekinesis Split-shroom Ice Dragon Indian Arrowood Bubblegum Starfruit Breadfruit Mushroom Shooter Mashroom Xylemphone Pork Chomp Category:Game Features